El espejo de Erised
by Ilva Oeta
Summary: Draco está maldito. Absorto en su locura. Incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella imagen que solo su mente es capaz de receptar. La atracción eterna. Oneshot, DHr, !RR!


**Bienvenidos a mi mente. **

**Mi primer Oneshot.**

_**Disclamer:**_**No soy rubia. Ni tampoco millonaria. Sus personajes son ajenos a mi propiedad. Por lo tanto no soy J.K Rowling. Solo son un mero préstamo entre mis dedos.**

_**El espejo de Erised.**_

'_Autora: Erinia'_

_Beta: Dryadeh_

**-**

_Era un espejo magnifico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras..._ **J.K Rowling, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**

-

Un millón de gotas de agua caían hacía la tierra y toda superficie que se topara con ellas.

La lluvia no cesaba. Una lluvia lóbrega y oblicua. Una lluvia fría y distante. Ella, últimamente encaprichada en ir en acompaña de aquel sonido silbante que arrastraba a sus hijas. La melodía que marcaba el ritmo de la caída de las gotas. La melodía que se filtraba entre las ventanas de la casa de Slytherin.

La misma melodía que acompañaba a Draco Malfoy en la ida a su droga.

Cada noche. Alimentándose de ella.

Como el ebrio a su cerveza.

Y había vuelto de nuevo. Maldiciéndose por centésima vez. Pasando por los pasillos con unos pasos rápidos y asustados. Bailando su capa al ritmo de estos.

Sabía que algún día lo cogerían. Algún día su secreto terminaría. Porque sabía que todo alumno sorprendido en los pasillos de Hogwart en la noche se veía sometido a las manos de Filch. Y los rumores no eran los más cálidos.

Pero sabía que no podía dejar de acudir allí. Como una repetición ilimitada de actos. A los que se veía sometido en contra de sus deseos cada noche. Cada maldita noche a la misma maldita hora.

Pero lo hacía. Aunque se odiara a sí mismo por haberlo hecho. Aunque supiera que aquella situación se le escapaba de las manos. Aunque supiera que estaba perdiendo su juicio.

Y había jurado haber oído hablar de él. Si. Quizás si. Porque¿Quién no había oído hablar del espejo de Erised? La obsesión de los cuerdos. La causa de la locura. ¿Cuántas veces había oído la cantidad de brujas y grandes magos que habían caído en sus sucias manos? Ellos. Que lo tenían todo. Al igual que él.

Cuerdos absortos en la locura. En la obsesión. En la atracción eterna.

Incapaces de apartar la mirada de aquella imagen que solo su mente es capaz de receptar.

'_Agradable a los ojos del observador'_

En la comisura de sus labios apareció una curva en forma de sonrisa.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se odiaba por ir allí. Tal vez...por ser objeto de un embrujo. Ser objeto de la debilidad. O quizás por ver lo que veía. La imagen que veía cada noche. Y que le hacía volver. Clavada en su retina durante el día para volverla a grabar en ella por la noche.

Aquella imagen. Tan clara y real. Tan hermosa y cálida.

Pero intocable y distante.

¿Y qué dirían de él, si alguna vez, fuera visto acudiendo allí?

El gran Draco Malfoy.

Con sus perfectos bienes. El perfecto Slytherin. La perfecta sangre limpia.

Él tenía todo lo que quería. Solo por el hecho de respirar. Era Draco Malfoy. No tenía porque verse sumido en tal miserable situación. Y sabía que podría tener cualquier chica entre sus manos. Con la sola respiración. Con el solo chasquido. Pero¿Que más daba aquello?.

Demasiado fáciles para él. Solo guardaba una única mirada. Una sola mirada nunca jamás vista por ninguna chica. Y esa mirada era solo para ella.

Aunque odiara la atracción por ella. Aunque odiara que sintiera escalofríos cuando la veía en alguna clase común. O quizás en los pasillos. Con sus chicos. Aquellas estúpidas sombras perennes. Aunque odiara su silueta en la biblioteca. Envuelta de libros y pergaminos quebrantados.

Aunque la odiara a ella.

La forma en la que fruncía el ceño. La forma en que le miraba con furia¿o tal vez...?, abstraída, tal vez. La forma en la que levantaba su cara orgullosa mientras le miraba de reojo. La forma en la que la veía cada noche. A través del espejo. El espejo de Erised.

A ella. Hermione Granger.

Pero todo estaba tan oculto. Tan guardado. Porque nadie podía saber sus acciones. Nadie podía saber que acudía a aquel lugar. Obsesionado. Trastornado.

Y sabía que era estúpido.

Por mirarla sin que se percatara. Por observarla. Por deleitarle hacerla enfurecer cuando se topaba con sus chicos. Y es que tenía tan aprendido cada detalle de su aspecto. Cada gesto y articulación.

¿Cuantas veces había golpeado aquel espejo¿Cuántas? Odiándose a sí mismo. Y a el también. Por haber sido víctima de un hechizo. Tan absurdo y anticuado como el de un espejo. Porque él era Draco. No obstante, él sabía, él lo sabía demasiado bien, que era incapaz de romper aquel objeto maldito. Incapaz de correr el riesgo de no volver a ver aquella imagen nunca más.

Apenas diviso el muro grisáceo que anunciaba la puerta de la casa Slytherin que lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Sangre limpia.

Sus palabras sonaron entre susurros pero lo bastantemente claras para abrirse la gran puerta de piedra del muro antiguo y húmedo. Entró dentro aspirando con gravedad. Estaba dentro nuevo.

Otra noche más.

Sin ser visto. Sin ser supuesto. Sin ser sentido.

-

Cada noche se repetía la misma secuencia.

Cada noche. Como si de un ritual se tratara.

El cielo oscurecía, extendiendo su toga negra cuajada de nubes negras. Todos los alumnos acudían al gran comedor donde todos conversaban entre ellos a la vez que consumían los deliciosos majares. Todos. Excepto uno, que removía la sopa de un lado a otro. Como tantas veces. Como cada noche. Sin probar ni un leve bocado.

Aburrido y monótono. Absorto en sus pensamientos.

Y miraba a cada alumno. A cada rincón. Buscando algún indicio de ella.

Minutos eternos hasta que conseguía ver un milímetro de su pelo para luego verla al completo. De cintura hacia arriba.

Y luego la observaba con minuciosidad. Intentando estudiar cada gesto de su conducta. Y de nuevo veía, como cada noche, su imagen callada, con sus ojos clavados en la nada. Y sonreía, él volvía a sonreír como cada noche. Una leve sonrisa ladeada que nadie nunca observaba y permanecía visible dos segundos. Dos segundos de una expresión que se mutaba en aversión rápidamente cuando sus ojos confluían con los suyos entre la casualidad. Como cada noche.

Aversión. ¿Cómo podría mirarla de otra manera¿Acaso no había sido así desde el principio¿Acaso no pensaba todo el mundo que ellos eran la luz y la oscuridad?

Slytherin y Griffindor.

Y si supieran su secreto...Su terrible maldición, algo donde no cabía lugar para el riesgo.

Sin embargo, sus miradas se clavaban, mientras ella le miraba con una mirada inescrutable. Y luego bajaba, como siempre lo hacía, bajaba sus ojos, y de nuevo se clavaban en la nada.

Y volvía a agitar el contenido de su plato. Tres veces. Solo tres veces. Como cada noche. Y la observaba de nuevo con una expresión diferente, salvo que ella no le respondía esta vez.

La noche se cerraba. Oscura y neblinosa, con pequeñas gotitas galopando sobre el techo.

Señal de aviso para la monotonía. La cena terminaba y todos huían a sus habitaciones o sala común. Draco se escabullía a su habitación y se eclipsaba entre las sábanas. Y de nuevo fingía dormir. Como cada noche. Esperando la conversión de todo Hogwart en un desierto a la media noche.

Y los minutos pasaban, hasta llegar dos horas completas con exactitud. Él se escabullía de la dulce temperatura de su cama y, tras vestirse rápidamente y calzarse sus zapatos, bajaba por la estruendosa escalera de caracol. Como él imaginaba todo estaba vacío. Demasiado tiempo realizando la misma empresa al oscurecer para adivinar la hora exacta en la que todos los alumnos preferían estar en acompaña con Morfeo que con cualquiera amistad parlante.

Pasaba a través de la puerta de piedra y saliendo de Slytherin comenzaban con ello los temores que lo atemorizaban. Como cada noche.

¿Airoso tal vez aquella noche de igual forma en su visita?...Como cada noche.

Pasaba por enormes pasillos y habitaciones. Cada vez más cerca del lugar. La melodía ya había comenzado, y su sonido silbante ponía ritmo y sinfonía a sus pasos silenciosos. La lluvia ya caía como tal costumbre. Y casi se podía divisar a través de la gran ventana los grandes chapoteos que producía esta al caer de nuevo en un charco.

Pero algo ocurrió fuera de las leyes de la redundancia y monotonía. A largos metros de acercarse a la puerta ansiada pudo escuchar unos pasos casi mudos que pasaban cerca de su estancia dirigiéndose a la misma ruta escogida por él. ¿Filch? Corrió hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo y se introdujo en un aula oscurecida.

Podía escuchar y sentir a su corazón bombear sangre a una fuerza inverosímil. Si lo llegarán a pillar allí no sabría que podría esperarle.

En todo caso prefería el castigo frente a la vergüenza...Huyendo de su presente para enfrentarse al espejo de la mentira.

La verdad de un espejo cóncavo, converso y amorfo. Insoportable para sus oídos. Y si tan solo supieran la imagen que veían sus ojos, si tan solo lo supieran, las risas no cesarían hasta la mugrienta eternidad.

La vergüenza de sus hechos. Un hábito transformado en la lucha entre el instinto y la razón.

Apoyado sobre el suelo del aula con la cabeza hundida sobre sus piernas entre la oscuridad pareció oír las risas como salidas de un infierno en sus niveles más bajos.

Los pasos desaparecieron en la nada del silencio y de nuevo se vio impulsado a seguir su ruta. Si los pasos se habían alejado el peligro había cesado.

Paseó de nuevo por los laberintos curvilíneos y se introdujo en el pasillo susodicho. El pasillo que contenía la puerta venerada. Rodeado de muñecos de hojalata en forma de caballeros medievales paseo de nuevo recomponiendo de nuevo la rutina diaria.

Y de nuevo llego allí.

Tal y como la veía cada día y en sueños.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en sus manos y con este leve movimiento abrió la puerta y pudo entrar en su interior.

Entre la oscuridad absoluta se podía adivinar los innumerables inmuebles que hacían compañía al espejo en su solitaria y desusada estancia. Sillas, pupitres...papeleras. Y en el centro de la nada estaba él. Sumido en su majestuosidad. Magnifico y alto. Dorado hasta el delirio sus bordes y soportado por garras en función de soportes.

Draco se acercó sigilosamente a el. Parecía mentira que después de tantas visitas para poder observarlo ninguna de ellas parecía saciar el asombro de su entera belleza. Acercó su mano a la parte superior y acarició las letras grabadas en estilo Victoriano.

'_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_

Dejó escapar un leve gemido y tomando el espejo por los bordes se miró en él.

Al principio solo vio su reflejo. Su pelo rubio hasta el extremo acompañado de sus ojos claros sonriéndole con picardía. Su capa, su varita en la mano. Pero luego apareció una sombra detrás de él que se transformaba poco a poca en una forma humana. Andrógino al principio. Poco a poco la mayor forma femenina más tarde.

¿Y qué no daría él para poder pasar al interior del espejo en aquellos momentos? Para que la persona que la sintiera no fuera su reflejo, sino él mismo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y absorto en su propia locura dejó posar su rostro en la superficie del espejo. Hasta que un repentino golpe a su derecha lo sacudió de un súbito salto.

Anonadado intentó escabullirse. ¿Hacia donde demonios iría¿Dónde podría esconderse?

Sabía que lo cogerían. Sabía que algún remoto día lo verían acudiendo al lugar. Sabía que...Lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo caer en la incredibilidad. No era Filch. Ni tampoco la señora Norris. Y ni mucho menos algún prefecto deambulando por la oscuridad perdido.

Era ella. La chica del espejo. Hermione Granger.

Petrificado la observó por largos segundos. Estaba en el suelo. Desplomada en la posición que la gravedad le propuso al caerse de algún lugar. Las sillas que anteriormente había visto en plena solemnidad estaban ahora dispersas por el suelo. Era evidente que se había estado escondiendo entre ellas.

Una punzada en el pecho avivó sus labios al movimiento, escapando de la mirada penetrante de Hermione.

-¿Me espiabas?

Sus ojos cambiaron de expresión casi al instante.

-¿Espiarte?, debes de estar bromeando.

Draco evitó su mirada y empuñó su varita hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-La mentira es algo probable en el mentiroso. Pero aún más probable en el enemigo.

-¡Estás loco!.

Hermione se levantó ágilmente y acercó su cara a la de él mientras impulsaba la varita de Draco lejos de ella.

-Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.-siguió hablando.-Sabía que era demasiado imprudente venir hacia aquí a esta hora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hermione abandonó la mirada de Draco y miró hacia el espejo que se encontraba cerca de ambos. Él siguió su mirada y la vio mirar a su reflejo con los mismos ojos que él conocía hasta el aborrecimiento.

No podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible?, Acaso¿ella...también?

Su cuerpo flaqueó y soltó su mano de su agarre sin empuñar la varita esta vez.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?.-susurró, Draco.

-Supongo que lo que más deseo. Lo que veo cada día al venir aquí. Con las mismas personas que se encuentran en este momento en esta misma habitación.

La miró rápidamente y vio como sus mejillas se encendían. Inconscientemente pasó una acelerada mirada por toda la estancia. Solo ella y él.

-Tú también apareces en mi visión.-dijo él al fin.

-Ah¿si¿Te ves atormentándome a mí y a los demás?

-No exactamente.

Dudó al principio, pero más tarde, adoptando de nuevo el papel del famoso Draco, se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios lentamente. Hermione no puso ninguna resistencia a él, respondiéndole claramente al juego de sus labios.

-

_Él era Draco Malfoy. Y podía tener todo lo que quería. Y sabía que podía tener cualquier chica entre sus manos. Con la sola respiración. Con el solo chasquido. Pero solo guardaba una única mirada. Una sola mirada nunca jamás vista por ninguna chica._

_Y esa mirada, era solo para ella._

_-_

**¡Oh! Mi estreno en HP, y¿ cual sería la forma de hacerlo más maravillosa? Te alabamos Draco. Tu pelo, tu orgullo...todo me encanta. ¡Viva el Dramione!**

**Gracias Dryadeh por prestar tu sabiduría como crítica en este fic. Maravillosa escritora. Te debo una.**

**Anécdota escogida del primer libro, capítulo...12, creo. Solo cambia el echo de que, en vez, de ser Harry el que acude embragado por la visión de sus padres en el espejo, es Draquito.**

**Soy antigua lo sé, pero de recuerdos se vive.**

**Manden reviews y mi felicidad será eterna.**

**Mil besos.**

**Erinia.**


End file.
